Gleeks!
by Diva In The House
Summary: PPTH has gone Glee-crazy. Foreman doesn't understand what the big deal is. Kind of crackish, does not strictly follow season 6 canon.


**Another one-shot, because I'm just in that kind of mood today. This does not strictly follow season 6 canon, so don't give me a hard time about any inaccuracies. I'm just having some fun with my dual obsessions of House and Glee. :P I don't own anything House-related or Glee-related.**

# # #

"_Don't stop believing...hold on to that feeling..."_

Foreman huffed loudly and looked up from the laptop, glaring in the general direction of House's office. Thirteen turned at the sound.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she sat down at the table with her mug of decaf.

"He's listening to it _again_." Foreman scowled as he returned to his work.

"I think it's kind of sweet." Thirteen told him, hiding a smirk behind her mug.

"I think it's getting on my damn nerves." Foreman retorted.

House's booming baritone carried through the glass wall that separated House's office from the conference room. "I can't fight this feeling anymore....I forgotten what I started fighting for..."

Foreman rolled his eyes and shut the laptop with an exasperated sigh. "That's it. I've had it." He pushed himself away from the table and strode toward the door that separated the two rooms, entering House's office.

House's legs were crossed over each other, feet propped up on the desk, a ponderous expression on his face as he read a medical journal. The music continued to blare out of the speakers as Foreman approached.

"House." He started, his irritation growing as it was clear the older man hadn't heard him. "House!"

House's head snapped up as he reached across to turn down the music. "You're just in time. Your song's on." He turned it up just a little. "_She take my money...when I'm in need..._"

Foreman rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, that's almost as funny today as it was yesterday. That is, _not very_."

House merely shrugged and returned to his reading. Foreman huffed irritably and turned to leave. "I'm going down to the clinic."

"Don't come back without a case!" House hollered as the door closed behind Foreman.

"Don't worry, I won't." Foreman muttered as he strode down the hallway to the elevator. With any luck, he wouldn't return the rest of the day.

Foreman signed in at the clinic desk and grabbed his first file. The nurse smiled and nodded at him. "Are you Doctor Foreman or Doctor House today?"

"It's Foreman today." He flashed the nurse a quick smile. "I had to escape."

The nurse frowned. "He must be in rare form."

"He is." Foreman told her. "Playing that goddamn 'Glee' soundtrack again."

"Really." The nurse looked a little guilty as she turned down her speakers. Foreman thought he heard a familiar song. _Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air...can't live, can't breathe with no air..._

"Not you too." Foreman rolled his eyes and made his way to the waiting area. "It's spreading like a virus."

He spent the next few hours in the clinic, but nothing House would find even a little interesting showed up. Instead of heading back up to Diagnostics, he decided to stop by the emergency room on the off chance that something interesting had turned up.

Cameron greeted him with a warm smile. "Playing House today, I see."

Foreman threw her an irritated look. "Yeah, that's as funny as ever."

"At least as funny as insinuating my husband's gay." Cameron retorted.

Foreman shook his head and continued flipping through the files. Finally he found something that he thought House wouldn't completely deride, and he waved it at Cameron. "Found one. See you later."

"See you." Cameron acknowledged before stopping Foreman. "Oh, and tell Hadley to come over around eight instead of nine."

"Will do." Foreman walked back toward the elevator, making a mental note. Cameron and Thirteen had bonded while working in the ER over the summer, and the two got together every Wednesday night for a girls' night. Foreman had offered Chase the alternative of hanging out at a nearby pub on those nights, but Chase would always mumble something about having something to do those nights as well.

Foreman didn't think anything of it, really. Chase and Cameron were practically joined at the hip, so it was really no surprise. He rode the elevator to the fourth floor, absentmindedly humming to himself.

He heard the music long before he reached House's office. Bracing himself, he pushed open the door.

House was seated at his desk, waving his hands around like a conductor, singing at the top of his lungs. "Can anybody find me...SOMEBODY TO LOVE..."

Foreman couldn't help but stare at the theatrics. Finally he shouted, "HOUSE!"

The older man looked startled, turning down the music. "You'd better have something for me."

Foreman crossed the office and handed the file to House, bobbing his head involuntarily to the music until he caught himself.

House flipped through the file, nodding and frowning. Finally he set it aside. "Looks like you might have something. We'll get started on it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Foreman was baffled. "Why not tonight?"

House threw Foreman an incredulous look. "Dude, have you been living under a rock? Two-hour season finale of 'Glee' is on tonight. Can't miss that."

"Of course." Foreman rolled his eyes and started toward the conference room.

"Oh, and Foreman." Foreman stopped at the sound of the other man's voice. "Tell Thirteen to pick me up on the way to Cameron's."

_No way..._"Right. I'll tell her." Foreman stared hard at House. "What, Wilson's not a fan?"

"He _hates _it." House answered. "I know, you'd think he'd love it, but no. He totally banned it from the apartment. Why do you think I have to get my Glee on here?"

Foreman didn't even know how to respond to that. Instead he simply shook his head and returned to the conference room. So much for that 'girl's night' thing. It was more like a 'Glee night' thing, and Foreman was just as glad not to be a part of it. He was even more sympathetic toward Chase now. It was bad enough to have a pair of giggling, gabbing women around. House's presence was something no one should have to put up with outside of work.

# # #

Foreman sat down on the couch later that evening, relaxing as he started in on his pizza and channel surfed. Wednesday night was turning out to be a vast wasteland. Even the movie channels proved to be a bust.

He stopped on one channel when he heard a strong, soulful voice. Whoever the girl was, she could sing her ass off.

He threw down the remote and grabbed another piece of pizza. There was nothing better on right now. Might as well see where this went.

Foreman soon found himself sucked into the story. It was almost as if he couldn't help himself. And damned if the music wasn't catchy, too.

Dammit. Foreman was down with the sickness. Great. Thirteen would never let him hear the end of this if she knew.

She breezed in not long after the show ended, plopping down next to Foreman. Foreman was busy loading some music onto his I Pod. "Hey, you. How was your night?"

"It was fun." Thirteen told him with a wide smile, throwing an arm across Foreman's shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Just adding some music." Foreman gave her a sharp glare. "No big deal."

Thirteen leaned over to look at his screen. "I thought you hated 'Glee'."

"No, I just hate it when our boss plays it all day, every day, at top volume." Foreman responded, a little embarrassed that Thirteen had busted him. "It's...not that bad."

Thirteen merely snickered and curled closer to him. "You know...you could always join us."

Foreman glared at her. "No way. I only watched it because there was nothing else on."

"Right." Thirteen laughed. "That's what House said, too. Now he's hooked. It even made him...social."

"Only because Wilson won't let him watch it." Foreman told her. "He hates it."

"Really?" Thirteen raised her eyebrows. "He sure seemed to enjoy it tonight."

Foreman froze, arching an eyebrow. "And Chase?"

"Cuddled up next to Cameron, laughing his ass off."

"Damn." Foreman glanced over at Thirteen. "So...every Wednesday, huh?"

"Not until April." Thirteen told him sadly.

"Seriously?" Foreman frowned as he unplugged his I Pod. "That's...months from now."

"I know." Thirteen kissed him on the cheek.

A little later, as they lay in bed, the wheels started turning in Foreman's head. "I think I need to watch it from the beginning. You know, so I know what's going on when it starts up again."

Thirteen laughed and curled up against him. "Welcome to the Gleek Club."

Foreman rolled his eyes. Damn them all, anyway. Now he was infected, too.

# # #

**Do your thing. Read and review. :)**


End file.
